


四次浮士德没有说爱你，一次他说了

by binggua



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binggua/pseuds/binggua
Summary: 4次浮士德没有对梅菲斯特说爱最后他说了（但那4次他做了）(#^.^#)Il y avait quatre fois que Faust ne disait pas 'aimer' à  Mephistopheles.En fin, il lui en dit.





	1. un

哦，玛格丽特，可怜的玛格丽特……可我却在想，死难道不比爱更慈悲？

魔鬼那形状姣好的唇角向上扬着，笑容看起来阳光又亲切，他走在送葬队伍的最后，细长的手指攥着百合纤细的茎，晨曦中清透的露珠从花瓣上划过，留下一道泪痕。

昏暗的书斋又一次暂时的成了浮士德博士的避风港，正中那张椅子，大衣还随意的披挂在上面，不知被丢弃了多久，灰尘积攒着，魔鬼的随从悄然自茧中孵化。

魔鬼的脚步声比起人来要重一些，惊扰了那些微颤的翅膀，腐朽的枯叶蝶落在他有些褪色的披风上。扔了一地的书本散出陈旧的气味，梅菲斯特细长的手指划过那一排坚硬的书脊，像抚摸婴儿柔软的皮肤，有些烫金的字迹已经褪去。

我不敢相信，你会对这些破旧的书感兴趣，浮士德出现在他身后，昏暗的光芒下，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着水色的光，这里的每一本书都已刻在他的脑海中，在他漫长的前生里，那是他引以为傲的财富。

嗯哼，梅菲斯特发出一个可爱的音符，有思想之物都会对未知产生疑惑，比如，他转过头来，我对你，对人，充满探索的好奇。

摆在窗前的百合花已经枯去了。加了香料的蜡烛已经燃尽了，只有月光透过打开的窗子射入室内。微风摇晃着厚重的窗纱，在地面投下恍惚的影子。浮士德就那么看着他，魔鬼年轻的容颜在月光下闪闪发亮，他忽然地走过去，把魔鬼手下的那本书抽出来，是一本古老的诗集。

我已经手头的事情放下，可今夜还很长，那我来为你读本书吧，浮士德这么说着，坐在那张用来会客的长椅上，展开那本诗集，梅菲斯特后退了些，靠在厚重的书架上。

希望你会喜欢，浮士德说着，翻开老旧的书页。梅菲斯特微微偏过头将那书架从上打量自下，耸耸肩，带着些玩笑的意味揶揄道，也许实际我无法欣赏你们穷尽一切美好去赞扬的东西。

浮士德看了他一眼，也许对我而言，那并不重要，说着他将书本平放在腿上，那是一本用古老语言写就的诗歌。

“我从未听她说一个字，来自公元前7世纪，被地中海包围的古典之城，雅典。

坦白的说，当她离去时

我希望死去，她久久地哭泣，对我说

忍受，萨福。

我也不愿意离去。

我说，去吧，高高兴兴地，

但是要记住

你离开的人已经戴上爱的镣铐

。。。”

你在为她唱诵挽歌，魔鬼的声音轻却尖利，但眼神却看向窗外残缺的月，鲜红的眼眸倒映流光，嘴角笑着露出可爱的尖牙，对着她唱吧，苍白而冰冷，像一具女人的尸体。

浮士德合上那老旧的书，站起身来，手指微微颤抖着，拿出了那朵已经枯萎的百合花。

都是你这该死的魔鬼，他诅咒着，语气却柔和极了，金色的发失去了年轻的光泽。

梅菲斯特弯腰下去，动作夸张，我很荣幸，词尾的语气打了个转，听起来和他的动作一样滑稽。

浮士德走过去，将那朵枯萎的花别在了他的衣襟上，梅菲斯特看他，猩红的眸子映衬着不纯洁的白发，艳红的披风系在宝石的扣子上，奢靡又耀眼。

可恨的魔鬼，可我希望你就这样一直耀眼下去，让我的热情永不熄灭，浮士德说着，到旅途的终点。

梅菲斯特自信的笑着，露出尖尖的小牙齿，我知道你的生命为我燃烧，你的心正因我而滚烫，这就是爱吧。

浮士德皱了皱眉，他退后一步，你大概是误会了什么，我向往你带来的未来与理想，不是停滞不前的你。

那刚好，在我看来，死可比爱更值得痛饮庆祝，梅菲斯特伸手将那花随手丢弃，转身踩上木质的老旧楼梯，脚下发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

对了，我的主人，谢谢你那美好的诗，虽然我对古典的灰烬没有兴趣，魔鬼的脚步突然停下，回头对他笑，今夜还请好好休息吧，我们的旅程才刚要开始呢！

-tbc


	2. deux

deux 

黄金，权力！  
灵活的弄臣转了个圈，恭敬地屈起一条腿，华贵的丝绸衣服打着褶。  
高位上的皇帝神色喜悦的看着他纤瘦的弄臣，对他伸出带着金银饰物的双手，权杖上的红宝石在吊顶的火光下闪烁，光芒甚至比他高耸的王冠还要耀眼，将弄臣的皮肤映的愈发苍白。

葡萄酒饮了半杯，女人的酥胸也已靠过不知几数，可做黄金的神奇纸张在手里随意挥霍着，短暂的人生合该如此在享乐度过。  
浮士德推开凑上来的人群，试图将不远处游刃有余的魔鬼唤来。梅菲斯特正弄着些有趣的玩意儿，虽然听到声音，却只看了他一眼，又转过头去，眉眼弯弯的，看起来有些恋恋不舍地与已全然被他蛊惑心智的帝王道别。

狂欢已近一夜，窗外太阳带来一点晨曦的微光，将走廊上落地窗的影子拉的老长。廊边的精金香炉上雕琢着细致的麦穗纹样，自远东运来的香料燃烧着，在空气中氤氲开令人醉软的气味。不远处宴席的吵闹声也似乎相隔甚远，遥远而空灵。  
“我的主人，”魔鬼高高的鞋子踩上地面斑驳的倒影——清晨的阳光穿过宫廷厚重的彩绘玻璃窗，将色彩投映在白色大理石的地面上，“为何将我拉进这幽暗的走廊，难道充斥着酒和香气的飨宴还未让你满意？”  
浮士德揉了揉额角，华丽精致的蕾丝袖口蹭在脸颊一侧，带来细腻隐约的触感。  
彻夜的狂欢让他不免有些疲惫，“我有些累了，”浮士德说着，“再说，那些有趣的玩意儿你早已耍过多次，我厌倦了，”他迈步向前走去，并不带半点留恋，那是离开皇宫的路，“甚至已经开始期待，下一次你能带来的新奇。”

恶魔看着他离开的背影，细长的手指若有所思的点上红艳艳的唇角。可这思索并没有能够持续多久，从宴会上赶来贵妇人和女郎们找到了“渊博又可解忧的智者”，像蜂群见了花朵一样涌过来，将它团团围住，一股脑的把问题丢出来:  
“您瞧我脸上的斑点——”  
“你看我这难看的疮疤——”  
“我该如何觅得我的心上人——”  
恶魔忍不住扶额，也为耳边这人间的叽叽喳喳而费力伤神，以至于都没有注意到已经厌烦享乐的人竟难得地停下脚步，让恶魔这手足无措的窘迫样子倒映在纯蓝色的眼底。接着，本因劳心疲惫而紧绷的唇角也跟着勾起一个惬意的弧度。

浮士德在烛光下享受着难得地不经思考的阅读，金箔的书签安静的被放在书页间，他那如蓝宝石一样的眼眸光华潋滟。归来的魔鬼倚在门边，静静地看了他许久才走过去。  
“浪费了那么久的时间？”浮士德似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼。  
“我能做什么？”梅菲斯特挑了挑眉毛，提高了音调，“不过是尽心为凡人解忧，以稳固主人的地位。”  
浮士德佯装着没有听懂他的抱怨，只轻轻将手里的书又翻过一页。  
梅菲斯特看着微微晃动的窗纱，窗外似是阳光正好，“天已大亮了，恶魔也该收敛斗篷，稍事休息，”深红色的眼眸失去了灵动的光泽，看上去疲倦不堪。  
“何必那么着急，”浮士德叫住了他，“来与我坐一会儿。”  
梅菲斯特注视着他，过了一会儿，最终还是选择坐了下来，纤细的身躯陷进柔软的沙发。  
浮士德手上的那本书他曾经看到过，有时候他也会有一些佩服人类这短命的种族——他们可以把文字排列成优美的样子，可惜他无法感受到其中的情感。  
不过，若用作催眠，却是再好不过。不要怀疑，哪怕是否定的精灵也绝不会否认睡眠的美妙。  
于是梅菲斯特向后仰着，慵懒又惬意地闭上眼睛，他的主人的声音醇厚又深沉，娓娓道出:  
“……  
摘下这朵花来，拿了去罢，不要迟延！我怕它会萎谢了，掉在尘土里。  
它也许不配上你的花冠，但请你采折它，以你手采折的痛苦来给它光宠。我怕在我警觉之先，日光已逝，供献的时间过了。   
……”

其实恶魔并没有仔细去听人类在读些什么，只是知道在他将要入睡之际，那声音突然停下了。  
片刻后，他读起了另外的诗篇——恶魔闭着眼睛，耳朵却依旧敏锐。  
人类的手指缠绕起一缕恶魔的长发，声音温柔又轻慢，像是梦境，又宛如注定凋零前怒放的花——带着不屈与绝望的馨香。  
“我需要你，只需要你……  
什么时候起，你已是我臂上的戳记，伴随着这无尽头的旅途……  
我的路西菲尔，  
永远这样美丽着，让我无法移开目光  
……”  
-tbc


	3. trois

trois 

面容姣好的虚伪映像对着城堡的主人伸出高贵的双手，卷曲的金发吸引着他所有的目光，漂亮的女子俯下头亲吻了他的手背，声音如天鹅般高贵优雅：  
我愿忠于你，拯救我的陌生人。

海伦转过巨石构造起的城堡长廊一角，摇动的火把在冰冷的石壁上投下摇晃的影子，长廊尽头的纯白女神塑像美貌却呆板，她的宝石雕琢成的通透双眼空无一物，月亮在身后的彩绘玻璃上流转着纯净的光泽。  
福耳库阿斯拖着他丑陋的身躯，长短不一的腿在地面敲击出不同的声音。谁能想到如此宽广的城堡里只有这样一个枯朽的仆人。  
恰逢此时天际的月亮被云层遮住了。  
美艳的女人转身看向恶魔，眼里是不屑与鄙夷，“你为何会出现在这里？连月亮也畏惧你的丑陋。”  
恶魔幻化而成的丑陋者弯腰致意，不经意间，一本精装的羊皮书籍从他颤颤巍巍的手中里掉落。  
那是比恶魔的寿数还要古老一些的文字，弯弯曲曲，似乎在月光下闪烁出幽幽的蓝光。  
海伦却被那幽冥样的蓝光吓得不轻，她在惊诧中发出一点声音，金色的发丝颤动着，随即而起则是莫名的愤怒。  
看起来老弱的仆人承受着女主人的愤怒，呼吸轻慢，灰白的发垂坠着，看上去温顺而柔软。  
带着幼子归来的城堡主人恰好化解了这样的矛盾。浮士德穿着古老的精致的贵族衣衫，流苏随着迈步的动作闪烁摇晃。欧里福翁头上带着红色玫瑰编制而成的花环，如同背上生着翅膀的天使。  
浮士德站在那里，看着幼小的孩童扑向母亲的怀抱，他的蓝眼睛满盈着喜悦与快乐，如初春时矢车菊开满遍野，秋至时候鸟飞过天际，冬雪后阳光渐渐温暖黑色的皮毛外袍。他将手里那一束鲜艳的玫瑰递给海伦，天鹅绒一样柔美的花瓣，却已经展现出枯败之态。  
他们一家三口带着古典的气息与梦幻，走向城堡的厅室。身旁丑陋的仆人与这一切看起来都格格不入。  
梅菲斯特看着这完美幸福的景象，突然勾起唇角，红色的双眼在黑暗里闪烁着，迷人又危险。  
太久，已经经历太久了，恶魔早已厌倦为美好破碎而悲伤而喟叹。由他周身延展开无穷无尽的时间，就像一望无际的茫茫海洋。浪潮裹挟着享乐与浪漫，带着短命的人类自天光坠下，沉沦进无边的暗夜。地狱有流动的岩浆，有硫磺的热气，有永恒之火，恰如人类的灵魂，为了获得永恒，不屈地拼命地燃烧着。

“我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬，  
愿你的国来临，愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。  
求你宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样，不要让我们陷于诱惑，但救我们免于凶恶。”  
玛格丽特柔弱的身躯跪倒在阴冷昏暗的监牢，她的声音因虚弱绝望而喑哑。恶魔看着她，诱惑的言语自薄唇而出，“你在祈求什么？何必沉溺于这样的苦痛，你只须向我踏出一步，便可了结一切。”  
“那时，爱情，幸福，都在你怀中。”  
玛格丽特回头看他，噙满泪水的眼神依旧坚毅，她将那朵鲜红的玫瑰别在染血的裙子上，垂败的花朵依旧坚强的美丽着，她说，“我选择这样死去——只为了一个永恒的灵魂。”  
“短命的人类，”恶魔嗤笑，“以未知求取永恒。”  
玛格丽特微笑着看他，眼神中却是孤高与不屑，问，“低劣却永生的魔物，你知道，红玫瑰是怎样的涵义？”  
梅菲斯特手指抵着下巴，语调轻佻玩笑，“诚挚不灭的爱？”  
玛格丽特说，“是殉道之血。”  
人不畏惧死亡。只因为灵魂永恒。  
而永恒的你呢？  
可会在永恒的时间里厌倦到不想再睁开眼睛？

梅菲斯特敲了敲自己并不会酸痛的肩颈，柔软的腰身陷在那张雕了花的靠椅上，他装出一副很累的模样，原本闪光润泽的发也如福耳库阿斯一般失去了光芒。  
书斋的烛光又亮了起来。  
浮士德博士在他的书桌前写着什么。  
“这一次的游戏你可喜欢，”魔鬼的声音似乎比起以往有些倦怠，他看着主人的背影，抱怨道，“遥远的一趟旅途可将我累的够呛。”  
魔鬼口里抱怨着，视线落在散了一地的书卷上，简单的笔触勾勒出老旧的城堡，遥远的众神，和特洛伊城里美艳的王后。  
浮士德博士放下手里的笔，从容地转过身来，毫不客气的戳穿他，“你不也很开心？”  
“那是我的职责，”梅菲斯特抬起身来，长发零零散散的滑落下来。他红色的眼睛不再看向那褪色的旧日。细长的手指摩挲着那本精致的书，发出一点细碎的声响。  
浮士德蓝色的眼睛看着他，放下了手里的笔，合上面前的书页，“夜还长，不如为我读上一页？”他说着，从案前的花瓶中摘下一朵玫瑰，起身走来，将依旧灿烂的花朵别在恶魔的胸前，然后在他身旁坐下。  
“让我来看一下，来自巴伐利亚修道院的《命运之歌》——”  
窗帘晃动着，月色微凉，只有恶魔轻佻又悦耳的嗓音穿透黑夜，仿佛银色的飞蛾：  
“哦，命运，  
你如月亮一样变化无常，  
永远或圆或缺  
……  
可怕而虚无的命运，  
旋转的车轮，  
糟糕的境地，空洞的幸福  
时常变化  
……  
既然命运，  
要捶打强者，  
何不与我，一起悲泣？”

恶魔尖利的牙齿因为笑容显露出来，“我的主人，下一次的故事你可依旧期待？”  
浮士德看向他，湛蓝的眸子映出恶魔的影子，“我只期待这旅途不会有终点。”他伸手牵起恶魔一缕灰白的发，“我知道你不会让我厌倦。”  
梅菲斯特伸手捻起胸前鲜红柔美的玫瑰，轻轻一撮，火红的花瓣飞散。

-tbc


	4. quatre

quatre 

海边的城堡。  
年轻的海盗踩着大理石雕琢成的台阶，领路者的双腿纤细又有力，发白的长发随着灵活的脚步摇摇晃晃。海盗不是不曾见过美艳的妇人，却觉得这同伙的每一步恰好踩在自己心头上，哐哒哐哒的随着心脏一起跳动。  
左转走进一条幽深的长廊，两旁有希腊人纯白的塑像，眼神空洞地看向他们。  
“再往前，只需再往前，”梅菲斯托停下脚步，尖利的声音就环绕在耳旁，“便是城堡主人为你等备下飨宴，你可听到那羽毛艳丽的鸟儿在叽叽喳喳？”  
海盗一把抓住他修长的手指，把同伙拉到自己身旁，面容狰狞欲望炽烈地看向他，“那你呢？”  
梅菲斯特嘴角弯起美妙的弧度，只可惜那足以颠倒黑白的薄唇还未来得及吐出言语，便被身后的来人打断。  
恶魔红色的眸子眯了起来，如一只在黑暗里观察猎物的猫，“我的主人，有何吩咐？”不着痕迹地挣开痴迷者的手，恶魔脚步轻盈的走到城堡主人的面前，熟练地弯下腰身。  
浮士德水蓝色的眸子在他与身后的年轻人之间来回打量着，眉峰严肃地紧促着，嘴唇紧抿，似乎正处在怒火之中。  
“你随我来，”浮士德开口，随后便转身走去，恶魔站直身子，跟上他的步伐。

海风吹卷着海浪汹涌澎湃，打在城堡的基石上，虽然感觉不到晃动，但风卷杂着咸湿的味道，卷起浮士德垂于眼前的发。  
“你可看到我的土地上那多余的一户人家？”浮士德问。  
梅菲斯特只瞥一眼，带着些疑问的语气，“那对老夫妻，”他摊手做出一个无奈的动作，语气却是夹带着嘲讽“我还以为主人会对他们发发善心。”  
浮士德皱紧了眉头，“这事你要尽快处理，我要早日看到我的国土坚牢安逸，我的人民劳作幸福，在那之后——”他蓦的停顿了，“在那之后——”  
恶魔的眉角稍稍一挑，是有趣的示兆，“这还不足让您满足？您已想好下一段旅途的计划？”  
浮士德转头看他，忽而舒缓了眉梢眼角的严肃，“还有个很大的愿望吸引着我，猜猜看？”  
恶魔也因承载人类野心的愿望而皱眉，“建一座首都，兴富裕的城邦之后？”  
浮士德嘴角扬起温柔的笑意，“快为我填平大海，答案你自然会知晓。”  
恶魔对着人类远去的背影露出笑意，是嘲笑，是同情，亦或是为这不竭的热情而感慨。

“啊——”  
小小的房屋，看起来生机而茁壮的树，扭曲的面容被火焰吞没，是地狱之火。  
火光已经看不到了，只剩下衰败的烟气笼罩在细微的星光下。可那凄烈的喊叫声如幽灵缠绕在他耳边，让他心烦意乱。  
可怜的人类——  
那声音幽怨空灵而绵长，细细听来却又像是错觉。  
可悲者，你一生追求皆是空妄——  
浮士德猛的转身看去，什么人也没有，夜晚的海风卷起窗纱，月光隐藏在云层后。细弱的烛火跳动着，在镜子上氤氲成一道艳色的痕迹。  
浮士德在镜子里看见自己，老去的自己。眼神失去光彩，皮肤皱巴起来，金色的发转成枯白。  
浮士德步履蹒跚的走过去，他从桌上随便拿起一本书，用尽一身的力气，砸向了镜子，然后，意料未及的疼痛，流转水色光泽的瞳眸暗淡下去，鲜血从指间滑落。  
“梅菲斯特——”  
恶魔出现在他身边，只是一瞬间的事。  
“您怎么了？”  
“啊——”双手遮住看上去依旧年轻的面容，浮士德的身躯瑟缩在地板，看起来虚弱而无助，但声音却依旧坚毅无波，无畏苦难，“梅菲斯特，我的眼睛不好了。”  
“不必担心，”梅菲斯特的声音听起来比以往似乎更加悦耳，冰冷的手指握着他枯朽的手指，然后他触碰到柔软的眼睑和细长的眼睫，触觉冰冷，冷极了也感受到温暖，“这也是你的眼睛。”  
恶魔扶他起来，慢慢走向柔软的沙发，老旧的手抄本诗集如往常一般散落在一旁，纸张发黄，投射下金烛台的一道阴影。  
“窗外那人的惨叫让我无法入睡，”浮士德扶着额角，语含埋怨，“你真是让我失望。”  
恶魔没有言语，安静的甚至连呼吸声都没有，他看不到了，只听到衣服摩挲的声响，他伸手摸去，桌上的瓶里空荡荡的，“在胜利的钟声敲响前，为我在瓶里盛满红色的玫瑰吧。”  
恶魔在他身边坐下，扶他靠在自己那瘦骨嶙峋的肩上，问，“红色的玫瑰是什么？”  
浮士德暗淡无光的瞳眸动了一动，“是殉道之血。”  
他听见魔鬼轻声的嗤笑，然后那声音近在耳边，“主人，听，你的国近在眼前——”  
窗外是人民钉钉铛铛的劳作声，浮士德勾起唇角，是满足的笑，“对，我还有最后的愿望，只等海浪平息，城邦兴起——”他却没有继续说下去，反而话头一转，阖上双眼“我有些累了，待他们完工，你要早早告知我，还有最后的一件事——”  
他的声音渐渐低下去。  
梅菲斯特以为他睡着了，伸手顺过看上去依旧是金色而满溢光泽的发，却不料被头发的主人一把抓着。  
浮士德斜斜歪在柔软的靠椅上，轻声说，“时间还早，随便为我读些什么吧，这劳作的热情虽然喜人，却也让我无法入睡。”  
梅菲斯特伸手捡起桌上老旧的书本，随意翻过几页，露出笑容，恶魔的声音锐利而多情，划破遥远而空灵的劳作声与海声。  
“那眼睛吸引我发出热情的赞美，  
还有柔臂、纤手、鲜活的面庞，  
浪漫的激情曾使我完全变了样，  
远离人群的喧嚣，独自沉醉——”  
浮士德张嘴，接着他的语句诵读下去，声音沉稳坚毅而柔和，他笑着，似乎沉浸在愿望将要实现的喜悦中。  
“闪闪发光的金色卷发在飘飞，  
那是微笑的天使洒下的目光，  
世界舞蹈着，欢快地进入天堂  
……”  
恶魔的声音低沉下去，红色的眼睛看向身旁的主人，缓缓做下结尾——  
“而今一切都冷却了，化为尘灰。  
来自十四世纪的‘人’，彼特拉克。”  
月亮从云层里露出脸来，雪白的月光照落处，风平浪止，一层薄薄的水雾弥漫来湿润微冷。  
浮士德安静的睡去了。

tbc


	5. cinq

cinq

他站立在空旷的建筑物中间，纯白的大理石地面倒映出穿着宝石蓝丝绒袍子的影子。  
浮士德抬头望去，建筑物的穹顶极高，神子的像被描绘在那里，垂敛的双眸俯瞰众人。  
面前是无数座饰满彩绘玻璃的窗，幽幽的光透过通透的玻璃，在地面投下被分割的细碎的光斑。迈步，麋皮的鞋子踩过地板，发出一点点扭捏的声响。

他靠近了某一扇窗户，听到里面有女人在分娩剧痛中的尖叫声，“亨利——！”心里知道那是在叫他，“我的朋友——！”  
于是他迈步走进光芒里。  
年轻的女人已经停止了叫声，新生的孩童在母亲的身边安睡，她枯槁苍白的面容深陷在柔软的床榻里，原本灵动的生命失去光彩。  
“我的玛格丽特，”浮士德听到自己的声音，他伸手去，却发现自己的手上沾染鲜血。  
她双眼看向他，眸中是虚弱的绝望和无谓的疯狂，她枯槁的手指向他伸开，声音尖利的不像是将要死去的人，唇角勾起凄烈的笑，“亨利，你这如天使一样的魔鬼！横竖你已经毁了我了！何必回头，就这样头也不回的走，往地狱里走吧！”  
她的声音慢慢低沉下去，伴随着婴儿的哭声，床头盛满水的瓷器花瓶里一支百合枯朽花瓣上的露珠，恰巧在那时落在她的脸上。  
“玛格丽特，可怜的玛格丽特，可我却在想，死难道不比爱更慈悲？”  
浮士德听到一个熟悉的声音，他回头，纤细修长的影子现在门口，门外是幽深的不见光的长廊，他不自觉的迈步想要去靠近那个影子。  
窗户却在这时亮了起来，光亮在地面投下羽翼状的影子。他站着的地方如分割线一般，一步光明，一步黑暗。  
血色的玫瑰花瓣落了下来。  
“玫瑰花瓣是什么？”恶魔轻佻的声音在耳边回荡。  
“是不灭的爱。”  
“是殉道之血。”  
那是两个女声，同时响了起来，一个虚弱又坚定，一个诱人又脆弱。  
浮士德迈向黑暗的脚步停了下来，他回过头，看着光明尽头处的羽翼，问，“基路伯，你来指点我迷茫的灵魂？”  
羽翼展开，婴儿的面容从光明里一点一点清晰起来，花瓣混杂着白羽，落在地面上，如水波一般荡起涟漪。  
可浮士德没有听到它的回话，细长冰冷的手指抚过他的脸颊，苍老逆转回青春，浓重的夜色从一角缓缓散开，神子阖上双眼，阴沉的世界里唯一柔和的月光打在恶魔的身上，将他照亮了。  
在漫天枯朽的玫瑰花瓣中，他感受到恶魔柔软的嘴唇。

“我亲吻了你的嘴，约翰，我亲吻了你的嘴。”  
“你的嘴唇上有股苦味。那是血液的味道吗？”  
“不是，但那恐怕是爱的味道。人们说爱是苦涩的。 ”  
浮士德眨了眨眼睛，他醒来了，却依旧在黑暗里。他躺在柔软的沙发上，枕着梅菲斯特的腿，恶魔的手指如安抚一般揉过他的发。  
“莎乐美，你喜欢这个故事吗？”沉默了片刻，浮士德开口。然后他听到沉重的旧书稿合上的声音。  
“无聊的男人，有趣的女人，”恶魔说，“合起来就是，无趣的故事。”  
浮士德为他这个小玩笑勾起唇角，他坐起来，伸手摸索着，碰到放在桌上的一摞书本，稀里哗啦的倒成一片，夹在书里的黄金书签孤零零掉在月光照应的窗前。  
梅菲斯特走过来作势要收拾，他却伸手阻止了，桌上的瓶里已经放满了盛开的玫瑰，却没有修剪过茎叶。浮士德伸手拿起一支，尖刺让他的手指流血了。  
“我的仆人，我的梅菲斯特，我来为你别上这朵花，”他说着，固执地将花朵的茎叶扭曲，挂在恶魔贝雕的纽扣上，“只待太阳升起，我便吩咐你最后一个命令。”  
“我的荣幸。”

每走一步都噼啪作响的骷髅鬼来到门前，“我的主人，墓道已经掘好，不宽也不窄，不到天亮就能完工。”  
浮士德站起身来，声音突然振奋，“我的监工，我们去看一看！”  
恶魔搀扶起他的手臂，如所说一般做他的眼，牵着他前行。  
不能放开人类伸向自己的手，这是工作的收尾，定要做好，提防自天而降的阻碍。  
浮士德满足于钉钉铛铛的镐锹劳作声，“这一刻真是美妙，请停一停——”

时钟敲响了，指针停下了，生命戛然而止。  
红色的玫瑰花瓣落在他的指尖。  
浮士德空洞的眼底看到高耸入云的教堂，白色的鸽子飞过碧蓝的天空，神子于路的尽头向他伸手，管风琴奏出美妙和谐的圣音，年幼的唱诗班哼唱起赞歌，美丽的鲜花绽放，装饰着纯白的圣人。  
他回过头，红衣的恶魔手执古老的笔，在身后对他微笑，提问，“你选择永恒，还是愿望？”  
“铛——铛——”  
钟声惊散了聚集的鸽群。  
“我选择你——”  
自己那时是这样回答的？时间已经过去那么久了呀。  
基路伯展开羽翼，带来如太阳一般炙热的光，他向恶魔伸出双手，完美的幻想让恶魔也在瞬间失神。

“我迷途的兄弟，神依旧爱你，我亦是。”  
恶魔红色的眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴角扬起嘲讽的笑，“那你何不来拥抱我，带我进你的国？”  
基路伯在他身前落下，纯白的眼，纯白的发，皮肤洁净如透明，“爱是恒久忍耐，又有慈恩，”他伸出手指，指尖一点引人注目的光亮，点在恶魔的眉间，“永不止息。”  
梅菲斯特灰色的头发染上白霜，他笑着，声音受引诱一般低沉，“人类骂我是恶灵、该死，可我看来，你们才是道地的引诱者，你们诱惑男子或女人进自己的怀抱。”  
基路伯露出纯净的笑容，落在眉心前的光亮顷刻间如烈焰滚烫，让恶魔也忍不住闭眼躲避。  
只是一瞬，只需要一瞬，恶魔便察觉过来，可已经晚了。手中原本属于人类的手指化作枯朽的玫瑰花枝。  
梅菲斯特将那没用的枝杈甩于地上，失去高贵灵魂的老人已经彻底的死去了。  
“杂种！”  
恶魔愤怒的低吼回荡在空旷的海岸，天亮时海水便要和太阳一同升起，淹没无用契约束缚的土地。

尾声

月亮渐渐沉下去。  
海面和天空同时陷入黎明前沉寂冷寒的夜。若隐若现的星子是圣母的冠，为她将荣光撒播在黑暗中。  
装饰有精致雕花的沙发空荡荡的，书房里的蜡烛已经燃尽了，火花却倔强着不肯熄灭。海风吹起厚重的窗纱，羊毛织就的华贵地毯上，泛黄的旧书零零散散掉落着，有诗，有文，有怨恨，有欢喜，终究是虚无。  
黄金的书签孤零零的，上面镶嵌的宝石就着烛火，闪着微弱的光。  
恶魔手下随意拨弄着架子上被自己评判为无趣的书，那地上的书签就在这时吸引了他的注意。  
柔软的黄金书签上有细致的纹路，不是无意的划痕，倒像是有人写了什么在上面。  
他走过去，弯下腰身，白皙冰冷的手指将它捡起来，仔细看着，是好看的花体字迹，写着两行诗句——  
“日夜引诱我的种种欲念，  
都是透顶的诈伪与空虚。”  
这样的字迹，会是谁写的呢？  
恶魔红色的眼睛因惊讶而微微睁开，他猛然转身，走到书架旁，将架上的旧书一本一本翻开，古老的手稿被毫不疼惜的摊开在地上。  
终于，他在另一本诗集里，找到了一样的金书签。  
“我需要你，只需要你，  
让我的心不停地重述这句话——”  
微微颤抖的手指拿不稳那一片薄薄的金箔，掉在地上发出的声响很快便被恶魔突然而起的笑声淹没。

太阳升起来了。  
海水卷裹着庞然巨大的浪花向城市涌来。  
金色为海浪铺开粼粼波光，带来美丽的死亡和绝望。恶魔站在在最高的尖顶，无情的眼睛看着海水淹没一切。  
喧嚣的风将他手里的书翻过一页，低沉的声音淹没在毁灭的巨大声响中。  
“……  
终于找到了！  
什么？  
永恒。  
那是沧海，  
融入太阳。  
我永恒的灵魂，  
注视着你的心  
哪怕黑夜孤寂，  
白昼如焚  
……”

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平坑了，补几个可能看不出来的点：  
> 1\. 浮士德入天堂是因为他爱梅菲斯特，爱是神宣扬的美德；  
> 2\. 基路伯是智天使，很多宗教题材的画都会把他画成一个长着翅膀的头（我觉得这个设定很带感，梅菲斯特可能会喜欢（梅菲斯特：不，我不喜欢x；
> 
> 《浮士德》所有版本的故事里，我最喜欢歌德的，因为他们最终分开了。


End file.
